learn_about_dogs_the_ultimate_research_guidefandomcom-20200214-history
Using a Library OPAC to Find Information on Dogs
'''Purpose of this Page''' The purpose of this page is to help teach people how to use a library's advanced search page. I will be using the Evergreen Indiana page to explain this. As there are many options within the advanced search, only most vital parts will be discussed. Please feel free to look at my other pages which include an article on dogs on my home page, help guides for researching, and a suggested sources page. '''Basics, Finding the Advanced Search Page''' There are two ways to get to the advanced search. One, you can go to the catalog's main page then click advanced search. Two, you can click [http://evergreen.lib.in.us/eg/opac/advanced this link.] '''Deciding What to Say and Where''' '''Search Input Boxes''' These are the main boxes you will be using for the search. Note, they are not case sensitive. Each of these boxes give you the option of choosing what type of data you will be using for the search. They are: * Keyword * Title * Journal Title * Author * Subject '''Keyword''' This is where you can use any word that may be in the title of the resource, in the description of the resource, or may relate to the resource. For instance, when I typed in "dog training" I will get over 2000 hits, each somehow containing or relating to the words "dog training". Note, Boolean Operators can be used to narrow or broaden a search. Also Evergreen gives you the option to choose whether to search all or just one participating library. '''Title''' This is where you can search for terms you want in the title of the resource. Going back to the term "dog training" I searched under title and got 416 hits. This is a much more manageable number and can help give you books on exactly what you want. '''Journal Title''' This helps you find academic journals on your subject. This helps better insure the quality of your results and give you ideas for journals to subscribe to. When I put the single word "dog" into this I got 15 results. '''Author''' This box is for if you know what author you want to read, but not which book. I will use Diana Delmar, author of The Puppy Owner's Manual, to do this search. It is wise to remember to search people by last name first comma first name. Ex. Delmar, Diana. My search yielded 7 results. '''Subject''' This kind of search searches according to the subject of the resource. The terms used for a subject search will '''not '''necessarily be a part of the title or description, but will reflect what the author of the resource is discussing. When I search the term "dog training" in a subject search I got over 1000 hits. Note, we have been using the "contains" option from the second set of drop down boxes. They also allow for "does not contain", "contains phrase", "matches exactly", and "starts with" '''Item Format Box''' This is where you can choose what type of item you need/ want. This includes, but is not limited to, books, video recordings and microfilm. Searching for "dog training" using video recording and keyword settings I got over 200 hits. '''Audience Box''' This is where you can choose the reading level you wish to search in. These options include, but are not limited to, adult, preteen, and specialized. Summary Using these tools properly can give you an advantage when learning about dogs, or any other subject. Keep in mind, they only work as well as you use them. =